Radioactive
by MistWing221
Summary: After discovering a deadly secret about the chosen one, Lucius Malfoy steals the child away, raising him as his own son until the return of the Dark Lord. (Harry/Tom pairing, Slytherin Harry, Tom Riddle's diary)


**L**ucius Malfoy stood solemnly by the archway; His long platinum blonde hair, curling at the end as it rested back behind his shoulders while his emotionless silver eyes remained cold, calculating and distant. "The Dark Lord is dead…" His voice croaked out, leaving his plush lips and drifting through the cold night air as the rest of the Death Eater's gasped in shock and recoiled in horror. Bellatrix was the first to speak, her eyes narrowing in on Lucius, wearing a dubious expression. "Dead? How? That's not possible!" She hissed, challenging him in a snake like tone. It was obvious that she had loved the man even more so than her own husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and was most likely going in denial about his defeat.

"The Potter boy…" Lucius snarled in reply, slowly regaining his strength and courage to speak clearly, his anger growing by the minute. '_How could this have happened? Defeated by a child! A mere child. He was the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake…'_ He thought, trying to come to terms with the news. "According to sources the boy deflected the killing curse, and the Dark Lord was to shocked to respond or even move away…" He added in a withdrawn tone.

"Deflected!" Three of the Death Eater's roared. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Nott cried out in rage, his fists slamming against the oak table to make a point of the absurdity. "There must be a mistake!" Avery offered, looking around at the others in hope that they would support him. It wasn't possible. Their Master couldn't be dead, could he? "No one has ever survived or deflected the curse before Lucius. It's impossible…" Snape concurred, glaring at his fellow Death Eater's with his usual 'Prince' scowl. "This entire matter is absurd." He announced, daring to turn away and head for the door.

"It's true, Severus or do you doubt my sources as well…" The blonde haired Death Eater snarled viciously in reply, glaring at the back of Snape's head as the other moved towards the door only to pause, freezing in his tracks before turning around to reply arrogantly. "Yes! As a matter of fact I am…" He challenged, walking towards the other a few steps before stopping. "They are obviously **_WRONG_** on this matter…" Severus stated, empathising the word 'wrong' to make a point. "The Dark Lord can't be dead, and he definitely couldn't have perished at the hands of fourteen month old **_CHILD_**! Let alone a spawn of Potter's…" He sneered. "I refused to believe it!" He snapped before leaving in a fuss.

The others from the inner circle stared at the door in shock. They had never seen Severus attack or accuse Lucius of anything like that before, but they couldn't deny that Snape had a point. The idea of a child defeating one of the most powerful wizards of this age was preposterous and most likely untrue. Well, they hoped that it was untrue. The impregnable silence that followed was eery as they all continued to watch the door, waiting for someone to speak or the Dark Lord to return, but nothing happened.

* * *

Several months later, Lucius was resting in his study watching the yellow flames dance across the smouldering wood. His dark silver eyes continued to glance back at the folded letter sitting expectantly on his desk. An owl had delivered it several days after the reading of Lily and James Potter's will. It was addressed to him, but sent by Lily - Obviously there had been some kind of mistake considering they had both fought on opposing side of the war and knew little of each other during their time at Hogwarts, but still with all things considered there was no mistake. Which begged the question of why Lily had written and sent him a belated letter?

Cursing his natural curiosity, Lucius slowly reached out for the aged piece of parchment, making sure it wasn't cursed or holding any hidden hexes; The former Death Eater slowly unfolded it before gasping for air almost immediately after;

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am ashamed that I have to write this letter as my heart breaks at this admission; Two years ago, the Order of the Phoenix raided your manor in hope of catching the Dark Lord or at least entrap several Death Eaters, however when we arrived there was nothing incriminating to be found._

_James, Sirius and Dumbledore were furious about this after receiving several reports for sources stating that the Malfoy manor was home to the Dark Lord and held numerous Death Eater meeting's. During this the raid however they did find something out of place. They discovered that your youngest son, Orion Serpens Salazar Malfoy had a strong magical core, one that was far to powerful for a mere babe. In retaliation the three stole the child, charming a pillow to resemble the child's dead body before taking the real Orion back to the Order's base of Operation's. A few day's after this a prophecy was made, claiming that a child born at the end of the seventh month would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Little did we know then that it was a false prophecy, Dumbledore had forged in an attempt to frighten or spook the Dark Lord out of hiding._

_The child was given to me after several charms were placed on him to resemble our son Harry, who had died several days before from wizarding influenza. We went into hiding after that, and that is why I am writing this letter. It's wrong of them of us to do what we did to you and your family, and I begged your forgiveness, though I don't expect to receive it. It was an unforgivable crime. I am truly sorry, but please understand that if you receive this letter it means that James and I have been murdered; and if by chance Orion __is still alive. He will no longer have a guardian or someone to fend for him, unless Dumbledore states a claim to him - Which I am sure you would not want. Please find him. Please love him._

_Lily._

The letter slowly slipped passed his fingertips as he sank back into his worn leather chair in shock, and undeniable happiness. '_Orion was alive. M-My son is alive_' The thought's echoed throughout his mind as he tried to calm down, letting go of the breath that he didn't realise that he was holding; He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at the small moving photo on the book shelf across the room, it was the last photo they had taken of Orion before he was stolen away. '_He. Was. Alive'_ Was the last thought that crossed Lucius's mind before he went rushing out of the room, down the stairs and into the living area to the floo. "I'm coming, Orion…" He cried, grabbing a hand full of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, he shouted. "**_PRINCE MANOR_**" before disappearing in a band of green flames.

_**(Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want me to continue, please comment or message me with the word 'continue' - MistWing221)**_


End file.
